Life is Hard
by Tacuma
Summary: Fuji is a bit too excited that Tezuka will come to visit him to make homework together. TezuFuji. Warning: LEMON!


**Title: **Life is Hard  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezuFuji  
**Genre: **romance  
**Word count: **2646  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Warnings: **Not very worksafe  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**A/N: **Thanks for beta-ing Ami88!

* * *

**Life is Hard**

Fuji sighed. It wasn't even eleven in the morning yet, and he was already fantasizing about the object of his affection. His Buchou, to be more precise. Now he ended up with a rather exited body. Great.

The honey-brown haired boy walked around in his room, thinking about what to do. He could take a cold shower. That would help, but his family would get suspicious, since he had showered only two hours ago. Fuji knew only one other way to get rid of it, and he had never done that before. Maybe today should be the first time.

He checked if the door was locked before he sat down on the edge of his bed. He unzipped his pants, and took his semi-hard penis out of his boxers and jeans. For a moment he hesitated. What was the best way to do this? He took his shaft in his right hand, and started to move up and down. He rubbed his thumb over the tip, and shivered. It felt good. Fuji let his left hand disappear in his jeans, and he touched his balls. He almost let out a moan, but he bit his lip, and could hold it in just in time. Another shiver ran through his body. His right hand started pumping a little faster, and he started touching all the places that felt good.

'Syuusuke, your friend is here!' shouted Yumiko.

Shocked Fuji pulled both his hands back immediately. Tezuka was there already? Wasn't he supposed to come at 11.30? He quickly pulled up his pants, and zipped it.

'I'll be right there!' he shouted to his sister.

What to do? What to do? Panicking Fuji walked around in his room. There was no time to take a cold shower now, and he couldn't continue to masturbate here in his room. He could move to the bathroom, but if he stayed there too long, Tezuka would be worried that he wouldn't be able to play tennis tomorrow at practice. The fact that it was Tezuka waiting for him downstairs didn't help much in this situation.

'Syuusuke, what are you doing?' asked Yumiko.

'Changing!' shouted Fuji back. 'There…eh…were stains on my clothes, so I have to put on something else.'

He heard how Yumiko apologized to Tezuka.

'Think Syuusuke, think!' said the blue-eyed boy to himself. He invited Tezuka over to tell him how he felt about the older boy. He could do it in a Fuji-like way, and 'act' like he had a hard-on because of Tezuka, and then tell him he loved him. Tezuka would think it was one of his jokes, and he would not take him seriously. He would never have a chance with his Buchou again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 'Fuji, are you done?' asked a familiar voice.

'No,' replied Fuji. Maybe Tezuka wouldn't notice. He hadn't noticed either that Fuji was in love with him. For three years. He was a rock, a blind rock. Yes, he probably wouldn't notice anything, and when he had the chance, Fuji would get rid of the hardness in his pants.

Fuji unlocked the door, and Tezuka walked in. He closed the door behind him.

'Your sister said they had to leave, and that I could go upstairs, and wait…' Tezuka stopped mid-sentence and looked at Fuji.

'Is something wrong?' he asked. Fuji hadn't looked him in the eyes yet, and his face was flushed a little. There hadn't been any of the happy greetings or jokes which Fuji would normally start with as soon as he caught sight of Tezuka.

The smaller boy shook his head. 'I'm fine,' he said, and he showed Tezuka a closed-eyed smile. It was obviously fake. Tezuka had never seen his friend like this before.

'Are you ill?' he asked. 'I can run, and see if your family hasn't left yet. You shouldn't be alone when you're sick.'

'I'm really fine,' answered Fuji. 'Don't worry.' See, Tezuka really was blind. Thinking he was ill.

The Buchou looked at his team mate and then noticed a small bulge at Fuji's crotch. His eyes widened a little. Was that why Fuji was acting so weird?

'What happened?' he asked, and looked at the place where Fuji's legs met. Fuji looked up to see what Tezuka was looking at and blushed furiously.

'It was…' started Fuji. 'I invited you today, because I wanted to tell you that I…I love you, Tezuka.'

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. For a moment he didn't know what to answer. He watched Fuji, who was looking at his feet. 'Are you telling me that this,' he pointed at the bulge, 'is my fault?'

'It…I…' said Fuji, not knowing how to answer. Why didn't Tezuka just scold him? Make him run laps or walk away? Anything but this! Fuji felt humiliated.

Suddenly Tezuka took a step closer. Fuji eyed him, taking a step back. Tezuka had his usual serious expression on his face as he took another step closer. Fuji stepped back again. No, Tezuka had a deeper frown than normal. Fuji knew. He had been observing his Buchou for almost three years now.

Another step closer, another step back. Fuji's legs hit the bed. He lost his balance, and fell back on the soft mattress. He tried to sit up, but Tezuka's strong hands were suddenly on his shoulders, pushing him back on the bed. All strength seemed to have left Fuji's body. He couldn't push Tezuka away nor could he utter a word.

Soft lips pressed against Fuji's. Blue eyes widened, before they closed, and he responded to the kiss. Tezuka's tongue ran over his lips, asking for entrance. Fuji granted it, slightly opening his mouth, deepening the kiss.

When they both needed air, they parted, panting heavily.

'Tezuka?' asked Fuji, unsure of what exactly had happened.

'Wasn't that what you wanted?'

'It was,' answered Fuji honestly, looking away.

'Was it the reason you asked me to visit when you're family wasn't at home?'

'It was,' said Fuji embarrassed. 'If you would get angry and storm out, nobody would know or ask questions.'

Tezuka sat up. 'I won't do that,' he said. 'I…really like you too.'

'I thought so,' chuckled Fuji. 'Maybe it was a good idea to invite you over when my family was gone. For another reason.'

Now it was Tezuka's time to blush. 'You want me to…?'

'Yes, help me to get rid of it.'

'But…'

'You were so spontaneous just now, Tezuka, kissing me so suddenly like that. Surprise me.'

Tezuka bend forward, and their lips met again. Hands touched places that were never touched before. Breathing sped up and moans echoed through the room. Clothes were clumsily taken off, and thrown away until they both were naked. Tezuka sat between Fuji's legs, looking at the ivory white skin of the beauty on the bed. His eyes looked at all those places that he had seen so often in the shower of the clubroom, but that he never dared to stare at as he was doing right now.

'Like it?' asked Fuji with a small grin when he noticed Tezuka's eyes were glued to the point between his legs. The Buchou could only nod before he kneeled between Fuji's legs, and licked the tip of the hard organ. The blue-eyed boy let out a surprised moan, but Tezuka didn't stop. He started licking the shaft, all the way, up and down, from the tip all the way to Fuji's balls. Tezuka enjoyed seeing Fuji's flushed cheeks, his yes closed, and open mouth, making beautiful sounds of pleasure.

After Tezuka licked every single spot of Fuji's genitals he moved back to the tip, and took it in his mouth. Slowly he took more, until he couldn't take it any further. He bobbed his head up and down. First slow, but when he got used to it he sped up. Fuji's cries became louder when Tezuka softly started sucking. He felt a bitter, thick liquid in his mouth, and sucked harder. Tezuka felt Fuji's hands in his hair, begging him to stop, but wanting him to go on at the same time.

It was only seconds later that Fuji came with a loud cry. Tezuka tried his best to swallow it all, but a little escaped his mouth. Panting Fuji watched how the hazel-eyed boy wiped the white fluid from his chin.

'Nobody would believe me if I told them Seigaku's Buchou could give such wonderful blowjobs,' said Fuji.

Tezuka blushed. He couldn't believe it himself either, but Fuji seemed like he enjoyed it. The slim boy was crawling towards him, and Tezuka knew what was coming.

'Let me return the favour.'

Tezuka sat back, and Fuji spread his legs. Soon the dark-haired boy felt a warm tongue licking his thighs, slowly moving towards Tezuka's cock. Fuji licked in a way Tezuka had done to him, before he took it in his mouth. He softly moaned, and the vibrations made Tezuka shiver. His breathing became faster, and he hissed when Fuji starting sucking.

'Fuji….stop.'

The tensai didn't listen, and only sucked harder.

'If you don't stop…we can't go any further…than this,' panted Tezuka.

Immediately Fuji sat up and stared at him. 'You want to go further?'

Tezuka turned his eyes away from those blue ones. 'If you don't want to we…'

'No, no! I want to,' said Fuji. 'I…just never expected that you wanted it too.'

They looked at each other, and softly chuckled. This was all new, and both of them were nervous, but they could still laugh about something so serious. It made them both feel more comfortable. They shared another kiss, long and loving. Fuji could feel his Buchou's hard muscles, and let his hands roam over his arms, back and even his ass. Touching Tezuka like this turned him on again, and soon something hard was poking against Tezuka's stomach.

'Do you have lube?' asked Tezuka.

Fuji shook his head.

'Condoms?'

Fuji shook his head again. He hadn't been prepared for this. 'I'm sorry,' he said. 'I thought you would scold me and leave after I told you I liked you.'

'It's alright,' said Tezuka. 'Do you have anything like Vaseline?'

'Yes, Yumiko has some!' Fuji said as he jumped off the bed to get it.

'Fuji wait!' said Tezuka. 'Won't she notice it if we use some? She will know what…happened.'

Fuji smiled. 'I'll just tell her I had a very dry skin.' He hopped out of the room, leaving Tezuka alone and naked on the bed. He was glad when Fuji came in moments later and locked the door behind him. The blue-eyed boy handed Tezuka the Vaseline, before he sat back on the bed again, on all fours, his butt facing Tezuka.

'What…' started Tezuka, not able to finish his sentence.

'Prepare me,' said Fuji. He sounded a little nervous. 'This way you have the best access to it. I took a shower this morning, so I'm clean, and…I trust you.'

Tezuka opened the Vaseline, and put some on his fingers. Carefully, and slowly he started to push one finger inside of Fuji. Muscles tightened around it.

'Relax,' said Tezuka, and with his other hand he stroked Fuji's back to calm him down. 'If it hurts or if you want to stop you can tell me.'

Fuji nodded. 'It feels weird, but I want to go on.'

Tezuka did what Fuji asked. When his finger was completely buried he started moving it, loosening the muscles. When he thought it was time, he added a second finger as slowly as the first. The honey-haired boy made sounds of discomfort, but didn't ask him to stop, so Tezuka started scissoring his fingers. A third finger was added, and Fuji let out more sounds, but the Seigaku Buchou continued until he thought Fuji was stretched enough. When the fingers left his body, Fuji let out a soft moan before he turned around. He was sweating a little.

'Are you really sure?' asked Tezuka a bit worried. Fuji nodded. He sat up, and made Tezuka's hard on slick with the Vaseline. Then he lay down, pulled up his legs, and spread them a little, enough to give Tezuka a good view on his lower region. 'I want it.'

Tezuka's throat was dry, and he swallowed, trying to get rid of his nerves. He placed the tip of his hard cock against Fuji's hole. Slowly he started to push inside. Fuji was really tight, and no matter what Tezuka tried, he couldn't get it in. He looked at the blue-eyed boy, ready to apologize, when he saw that Fuji was biting his lips.

'Fuji, relax,' said Tezuka. 'If it hurts, we can stop.'

Fuji opened his eyes, and looked at the dark-haired boy. They shared a short kiss, before they looked each other in the eyes again.

'Okay, try again,' said Fuji.

Tezuka tried again, pushing the tip inside. When the head disappeared into Fuji's body, he heard the boy let out a sound, but he didn't ask to stop, so Tezuka went on. He pushed himself deeper inside that body, until he was completely buried. Tezuka looked at Fuji. A tear fell down his eyes, and Tezuka wiped it away.

'I'm fine,' said Fuji. 'Let me adjust a little longer.'

Tezuka waited, but he had a hard time controlling himself. He had never felt this good in his life, and he wanted to thrust inside Fuji. He tried to focus on something else, to keep himself from hurting the one he loved even more. He didn't want this to be their first, and last time.

'You can move now,' said Fuji.

Tezuka didn't waste a second. Immediately he started moving at a slow pace. Fuji whimpered, and said some incoherent words. Tezuka sped up a little, not able to stop himself. This felt so good. Fuji was so tight around him. He thrust again and again, when Fuji suddenly let out a gasp, followed by a loud moan.

'Do that again,' he begged.

Tezuka didn't really know what he had done, but he thrust again. He felt that he touched something inside of Fuji, and when he touched it, Fuji moaned again.

'Yes, there…again.'

With every thrust Fuji moaned. Those lovely sounds turned Tezuka on, and he quickened the pace, making Fuji a squirming mess underneath him. He moved his hand to they blue-eyed's crotch, and started to stroke Fuji's hard on in time with his thrusts. Tezuka lifted Fuji's legs a little higher, and pushed deeper. They both were so hot, and their whole bodies were wet.

'Tezuka,' pleaded Fuji desperate. He couldn't believe he was doing this with Tezuka. This morning he had only dreamed about it, but now it was happening for real.

Tezuka started pumping faster, his thrusts deeper. Then he felt a shiver running through Fuji's body. He arched his back, with a loud cry and released himself all over Tezuka's hand. At the same time he tightened around the cock buried deep inside him, making Tezuka hiss when he spilled hot liquid inside Fuji.

Panting Tezuka collapsed on top of Fuji. For a few moments neither of them moved. When they caught their breath again, Tezuka slid out of the honey-haired boy.

'That was amazing,' breathed Fuji.

Tezuka lay down next to him and gave him a kiss. 'It was,' he mumbled softly. Then he wrapped his arms around Fuji and pulled him closer. 'When will your family come home?'

'Not until tonight,' answered Fuji, and he yawned.

'Good,' answered Tezuka. 'I want to spend some more time with you.'

'I hope you don't want to go for another round, because my ass hurts like hell,' complained Fuji.

'I wasn't. I want to sleep with you in my arms.'

Fuji smiled. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

* * *

Hope you liked that XD;;


End file.
